Look at what you did to me (Got me looking so crazy right now)
by YumeBaah
Summary: Yoongi stumbles upon a lost kid in the park and her dad stumbles into his life. / BTS - SugaKookie/YoonKook (Min Yoongi/Suga x Jeon Jungkook)


**A/N:** Title is from Beyonce's 'Crazy in Love' and honestly, it's not the best, but it made me laugh so I don't care.

EDIT: I changed/added a few things so this wouldn't seem too fast paced.

* * *

It was mid-morning and Yoongi was calmly walking through the park near his apartment.

With eyes casted low, shaded by the black cap he was wearing, he peeked at his surroundings from time to time, observing the people running and the occasional biker dashing past him. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his thick leather jacket and a black mask covering half his face completed his outfit.

The wind was blowing, the birds were chirping and the trees were green, and Yoongi's intimidating appearance was a stark contrast to it all. At a quick glance he looked like an elusive celebrity or a gangster on his way to murder someone.

Yoongi smirked to himself.

That's right.

As the head of a mafia organization he needed to keep his image, he wasn't to be messed with, his dark aura needed to spread and be felt by everyone around him, his presence was to be feared, his-

Nah, who was he kidding, he only had sensitive skin. Sensitive, but soft, milky skin, properly moisturized and kept hidden under his precious leather jacket, safe from the dangerous UV rays the sun insisted on shining upon him.

Besides, in days where he wasn't running late, like today, he really enjoyed having a leisurely stroll on the park on his way to his office, there were always dogs playing fetch, couples having picnics, kids bumping into hi-

Wait.

Yoongi stopped on his tracks and looked down. In front of him stood a little girl crying.

A doll was being sadly held by one of her tiny hands, surrounded by a bundle of her floral white dress, which she firmly clutched at, while the other rubbed furiously at her eyes trying to stop the tears from spilling out.

Yoongi crouched, arms instinctively moving forward to hold the girl and calm her down, but he stopped himself before reaching her. What if being touched by a total stranger only made her cry more, that wouldn't be good and he couldn't risk having the whole park staring at him thinking he was harming that poor little kid.

"Hey," he tried in nothing more than a whisper, the girl sniffling softly with her big doe eyes focused on him. He pulled the face mask down, "I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was distracted and didn't see you there, I'm sorry."

He had an apprehensive look on his face that deepened into despair once the girl resumed her crying, harder than before.

"Oh no no no, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The girl continued to wail, probably not even hearing his pleas, and he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to handle kids!

Please give him a drug dealer, a strip club owner, hell, even someone trying to pocket some of his money behind his back instead and he'd be fine, but not a kid. Not a kid!

Yoongi looked frantically from side to side, as if expecting some magical article capable of stopping the loudest of cries to pop up right next to him.

Obviously, that didn't happen, and Yoongi resorted to the second best option, grab the doll from the girl's hand and shake it wildly in front of her face.

That seemed to do the trick.

The girl stopped, hand still rubbing her eyes, sniffled some more and stared at him questioningly.

That was her doll.

The one she'd been carrying around the whole time.

She knew both of those facts, so why was this man showing it to her in that weird way of his?

She tilted her head cutely to the side.

Yoongi cooed at her. Who knew a five year old could be this adorable (or, perhaps, he had guessed wrong and that wasn't her age, thus making five year olds remain as just annoying brats).

However, as he came to realize, he didn't have the chance to ask why she suddenly looked so adorably confused, nor to give himself a pat on the back for finally making her stop crying, as loud footsteps, that clearly indicated someone was getting close to them in a _very_ fast pace—aka in a _running_ pace—, were heard at his back.

"Jia!" A voice screamed, out of breath and slightly high pitched, though still sweet to the ears and with a subtle raspiness to it.

Yoongi turned his head, trying to see who the newcomer was from atop his shoulders.

He looked up to meet the stranger's face—though not before giving him a _discreet_ once over—and his jaw went slack.

The stranger was a male in his early twenties, silky hair messily bouncing on his head as he ran in their direction. The white dress shirt he wore hug tight over his muscles and his huge doe eyes were wide in panic.

Doe eyes…

Oh shit, was that the father?

Yoongi looked back at the girl, Jia, as he felt his stomach drop, fear rising up his spine.

If this man decided he was about to kidnap his daughter then he was done for, all that height, those muscles… Imagine what his arms would do to him, his thighs…

Fuck.

No.

Wrong thought.

Yoongi screamed internally and took a deep breath.

He was a mafia boss, yada yada, but that didn't mean he could handle a guy that was twice his size by himself and without a gun. Alright, ok, let's not exaggerate, one and a half time his size, at best. Maybe. But still.

"Dad!" The girl exclaimed, running past Yoongi and consequently awakening him from his reverie. She went towards the stranger with no hesitation, doll completely left behind.

The man picked her up in a swift movement, hugging her tightly in his arms.

Yoongi got up and scratched the back of his neck, looking around aimlessly. He felt like an intruder all of a sudden.

"Ern… Hi?" He started nonetheless, voice cracking in the middle. He didn't want to interrupt this father and daughter reunion, but he needed to explain himself before the man made any assumptions about him. He cleared his throat before continuing, "I was walking through the park when I found her crying, I wasn't sure about what to do, so I just… You know…"

"Oh no!" The other interrupted, appalled. He seemed to think his daughter had disturbed all of Yoongi's routine and was ready to apologize for it for the next ten minutes. "I'm so, so sorry we troubled you this much, mister…?"

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi."

"Right, Yoonngi-ssi, I'm deeply sorry. I was trying to contact one of my friends that was supposed to babysit her. I got this work as a freelancer and I have this design that I need to show to a client and we're basically halfway there because I couldn't get in touch with this friend of mine, but I can't just appear there with a kid, except I don't have any other options and-" He stopped his ramble, closed his eyes for a brief moment, as if to reprimand himself for saying too much, and took a deep breath, "I'm Jungkook by the way, and again, I'm truly sorry." He finished with a deep bow.

Yoongi's eyes widened for the nth time that day and he rushed to get the man to straighten up. There was no need for such formalities and apologies, it was ok, really, he _loved_ kids!

However, instead of voicing all of that to Jungkook, his brain just had to betray him and translate it all to "yes, let's get close to this handsome individual, sounds like the perfect plan!"

"You can call me hyung." He blurted.

Jungkook blinked. Then tilted his head cutely to the side.

Yoongi murmured a "fuck" under his breath.

Jungkook blinked once more, words settling in, and he smiled (cutely), displaying a slight overbite that made him resemble a bunny.

Yoongi murmured a more strong-wiled "fuck" under his breath.

"Oh. Ok. Sorry again for disturbing you, hyung."

Yoongi didn't know what took over him, but his heart was beating fast and his brain had stopped working at last and-

"I can take care of her for today. Only if you're ok with it, of course. I'm heading off to my office right now, but I'm not really busy and you seem like you need the help."

Yoongi slapped himself mentally.

"I can't bother you anymore, Yoongi hyung, you've done more than enough already."

"It's no trouble, trust me, I don't have much work to do today. Besides, my secretary adores kids, I'm sure he won't mind helping as well." Yoongi tried to hide his grimace by giving Jungkook a weird lopsided smile that he hoped didn't came out too creepily. He actually had a lot of work to do and, even though Hoseok loved kids, he'd probably nag at him endlessly when he finally showed up at their headquarters.

"I- I can't thank you enough, Yoongi hyung. Please give me your number so I can call you when I'm about to pick her up. Thank you so much!"

Yoongi took the phone Jungkook had outstretched in his direction and quickly typed in his contact information. He handed it back asking Jungkook to send him a quick text so he could save his number as well.

Before he could do anything else, though, he realized he was left in the middle of the park, one hand holding one of Jia's ones, the other carrying the doll, Jungkook waiving at them in the distance.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Should I be concerned there's a kid in your office?" Hoseok asked when he stepped inside the room, hand still in the doorknob, ready to flee and scream for help if he, in fact, had any reason to be worried.

Yoongi looked up at his right hand man from where he was kneeling on the expensive carpet laid on the floor, one hand stretched out and holding a metal block. The girl in front of him had another block in her hands, and a pile with three others stacked on her side.

Hoseok raised an eyebrow, one eye twitching. Despite those blocks clearly not being the most suited toys for a kid, they also seemed awfully familiar, and he uselessly hoped they weren't part of the exclusive sculpture set that used to sit on top of Yoongi's desk.

"To answer your first question," Yoongi said out of the blue, gaze never leaving the girl. Hoseok turned to look at him, still skeptical about the blocks, but now also confused for not knowing what the other man was referring to, "you do have to be concerned."

Things clicked in his head and Hoseok opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

What the fuck? What. The. Fuck? Weren't they clear of shady deals and sordid crimes? Haven't they discussed those things years ago and agreed on not getting involved with them? What was going on?

He felt lightheaded.

"Wha- What do you mean? I thought you said we weren't involved in-"

"No! Not about that! Weren't you present when we discussed this stuff back in the day or is your memory this bad? I mean you should be concerned about yourself, I'm making her my successor, not you."

Hoseok stopped his flailing and stared at Yoongi dumbfounded.

"What? You wanted me to assume everything? But didn't I tell you I was planning on transferring to Namjoon's branch?"

"Did you? I guess that's why I wanted you as my successor, so you wouldn't leave."

Hoseok deadpanned, "Do you even pay any attention to what I say?"

He waited for a few seconds for an answer but was only met with silence.

Yoongi got up from the floor and turned to the papers sprawled on his desk, his head moving from one document to the other, pretending to read something really important in some of them.

Hoseok raised his arms in exasperation, huffing, but soon a wide grin was plastered across his face.

"Not that it matters, really, I'm used to it by now, but wow, I knew you loved me, Yoongs, but for you to go to such an extent… It makes me emotional."

Yoongi didn't raise his head when he addressed him again, "Dry your fake tears then, now I'm definitely sending you to Namjoon."

Hoseok made an outraged face, hands moving up to clutch at his chest in a dramatic instance, "I thought you loved me!"

"And I thought you wanted to leave." Yoongi challenged. Hoseok barked out a laugh. "But anyways, I'm sure Namjoon will love your presence there even more."

Hoseok choked on his own spit.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Yoongi spent the whole day in his office, playing with Jia in between a couple of weak attempts at going back to work.

At some point Hoseok came in again bringing them their lunch, some intricate sandwiches and fruit smoothies from the gourmet place down the street.

Observing the pair still sitting at the carpet he shot Yoongi a funny glance, but left the room when the man threated to thrown a stapler at him.

Jungkook called a bit after four and found his way to Yoongi's office not long after that.

He arrived in complete awe. Tall, glass windows on every floor of the building, paintings he had heard had been on those fancy actions adorning the walls and, right before Yoongi's door, a desk, complete with an assistant and all—Yoongi had told him about the guy earlier, but seeing him in person just made it all more real; just who were these people?—telling him to go inside.

He muttered a shy "thank you" and walked through the door being held open for him, immediately smiling at the sight of his daughter sleeping on the two seat leather couch, her small body occupying only half of it.

Upon hearing the door close Yoongi greeted him with a motion of his hand and Jungkook moved to sit next to Jia.

"Wow, this place is really… Nice?" Jungkook commented, not quite sure how to put it in way that wouldn't make him sound as amazed as he was.

Yoongi gave him a low chuckle, amused, "Yes, it is."

"What is it that you do?" Jungkook bluntly asked.

"I'm the head of a mafia organization." Came Yoongi's answer, quick and short, much like Jungkook's own question. There's was no point in beating around the bush, if Jungkook would get frightened and run away with his daughter it was better if it happened now, when Yoongi wasn't (too) attached to both of them.

"Oh." Jungkook's eyebrows rose slightly.

And then he was laughing, hard, head tilting backwards and hitting the back of the couch.

Yoongi shot him a dumbfounded glare, as if asking if he wasn't scared of this information that had just been thrown at him, and Jungkook wiped at the tears in his eyes.

"I mean, I'm sure this is a dangerous job and for Jia's safety I should probably run right out that door at this very moment, but aren't you like, too soft for this? And too _small_?" Jungkook asked that with a half serious face, ruined by a smile pulling at his lips.

He didn't know where this surge of confidence was coming from, he was talking to some high positioned guy from the mafia, for fucks sake, but there was just something about Yoongi's despair when he was trying to handle a crying Jia at the park that put his heart at ease.

Yoongi pouted at him, feign offense, and Jungkook had to keep himself from cooing.

Truth be told, if it were anyone else Yoongi would call Hoseok in and ask him to remove this disrespectful guest from his office, but alas, Jungkook was right, he was indeed too soft. Too soft and too smitten already.

"Brat." Yoongi found himself smiling along with Jungkook, a comfortable atmosphere dawning on them.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

When Hoseok entered Yoongi's office later in the day, with the intentions of shooing his boss off—he was tired of seeing the man work himself into exhaustion day after day and sometimes he had to take action into his own hands—, he was met with the sight of Jungkook sitting on the couch, legs resting on top of the armrest opposite him like he owned the place, and hell, he might indeed do, if the easy grin on Yoongi's lips and his calm demeanor were anything to go by.

Yoongi was sitting behind his desk, inefficiently signing papers amidst sending fond glances and small remarks towards Jungkook, who was idly chatting about his day. Apparently he had found out why his friend couldn't babysit his daughter, the guy's phone ran out of battery and the charger was nowhere to be found for half the day, thus deeming him completely out of touch from the rest of the world.

Hoseok playfully rolled his eyes, his insides filling with warmth. It was about time Yoongi found someone who could take his mind off work and bring a smile to his face.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

This routine continued on for a few more days; Jungkook would drop Jia at Yoongi's office early in the morning, even before the man had gotten there himself, to which Jungkook had to thank Hoseok for being a functional member of the mafia.

("Honestly, hyung, what will Yoongi hyung do when you leave to work with Namjoon hyung?"

"Maybe you'll have to take my place or something, Jungkookie.")

Then he'd meet up with new and old clients and show them some new stuff he'd been working on, careful to not mix up the design of a book cover with the one of a set of mugs and plates. It was a mess, but Jungkook couldn't exactly select who he wanted to work with, not with being barely 24 and having a kid to take care of. But he was getting by, and Yoongi was being of great help.

He'd come back at late afternoon, or sometimes way into the night if a particular client had been too demanding, and Yoongi would be there waiting for him, all soft smiles and patient, playing with his daughter as she acted like she has known the man her entire life.

At the end of the week they were already well acquainted, something Yoongi would refer to as "being friends" in his book—to which Jungkook wouldn't disagree.

It was already night and Hoseok had just came into the office to retrieve the tray of hot chocolate and strawberry shortcake he had left in there a couple of hours before, he had scolded the two men for spending too much time cupped up in there without eating anything, it wasn't a good example for Jia, they needed to be more responsible.

As Hoseok was about to leave his ears perked up at the sound of Jungkook's voice, muffled by the last bite of shortcake he had just shoved into his mouth, "Let me at least take you out for dinner, to repay you for looking after my daughter."

Yoongi took a few seconds to think about the offer and accepted it with a small motion of his shoulders—but not before throwing a pen in Hoseok's general direction when the man wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at him.

They left the building after ensuring Jia would be safe in Hoseok's care; the man picked her up as they were about to walk out the door, whispering for her to wave them off. Yoongi and Jungkook's hearts squeezed at the scene and they waved back, making Jia giggle on Hoseok's hold.

What wasn't Yoongi's surprise, though, when he realized the restaurant Jungkook took him to was one of the many he managed.

They entered the place and walked to a secluded booth at the back. The lights hanging from the ceiling were faint and covered everything in a warm and cozy glow, accentuated by the wooden walls of the restaurant. On their right they had a clear view of the kitchen, where the local chef prepared the dishes with expertize.

As Yoongi was technically the owner of the place, word flew by and said chef marched his way towards his table.

"Boss!" Jin exclaimed as soon as he got there, "What gives me the pleasure of your presence here?" He quickly glanced to the other side of the table and raised an eyebrow upon seeing Jungkook sitting there with a sheepish expression. "Oh, Jungkookie! Nice seeing you again!"

Yoongi stared at both of them, confusion evident on his face.

"Do you know each other?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, boss?" Jin retorted, "What are you doing with one of my regular clients, he was here just earlier this week having lunch with this stuck-up guy and showing him some papers and stuff. Oh no, don't tell me he got in trouble with the organization. Jungkookie, I thought you were a fine, respectable man!"

Jin looked absolutely scandalized and Jungkook shifted on his seat, "Please don't go making weird assumptions about me, hyung." He whined.

"And don't go implying we aren't respectable, the level of disrespect… I should be saying that about you instead." Yoongi added another complaint, sounding just as whiny.

"Shush, I'm still your hyung, Yoongi, respect your elders. But if that's not it then what, did you hire him to redesign our brand? Don't get me wrong, boss, Agust D is a good name, white, bold letters and all, but it'd work better for a fashion or perfume brand, you know? Or as a rapper's alias, even."

Yoongi squinted and sent Jin a glare, but the man didn't budge.

Yoongi shrugged.

"I haven't thought of that, but sure, you can work for me if you want, Jungkookie."

Jin laughed at them, mumbling something on the lines of "you're so whipped already, boss" before leaving them alone to tend to another booth.

After a few seconds of pure silence Jungkook set the skewer he was munching on onto his plate, looking at Yoongi in pure wonder, a wide grin appearing on his face.

"Work for you? Really? That'd be great, I'd love to!"

Yoongi didn't have time to reply as Jungkook was pulling him into a hug, kissing him on the side of his head.

"Also, I didn't know you owned this place, we could've met sooner. What a waste of time…"

Yoongi blushed, shoving more skewered meat into his mouth in a failed attempt to hide it. His cheeks puffed out and his hot skin seemed to shine under the dim lights of the restaurant. Thankfully, given their position, Jungkook couldn't see any of that.

"Don't get your hopes up, though," he said after he swallowed, "I'm turning your daughter into my successor, not you, and in the future she'll be the one in charge of not only this place, but also of everything else I own."

He felt, more than heard, Jungkook giggling, "Ok, I can live with that." And after no more than a heartbeat a pair of lips closed on top of his.

When they separated and he looked at Jungkook the man was still grinning, eyes crinkling on the sides and the same bunny smile from before on full display.

Yoongi felt his heart swell.

"It may take a while until she's old enough to assume the whole business on her own, but until then I guess the both of us can share the boss title."

Jungkook stared at him, tilting his head cutely to the side.

Yoongi sucked in a breath.

"Is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Yoongi blushed again—this seemed like a normal occurrence when he was in Jungkook's presence—and looked away.

"Only if you're planning on saying 'yes'." He murmured, rolling one of the skewers on his plate in between his fingers.

Jungkook laughed and pulled him into his chest, head resting on top of Yoongi's. "Yes, Yoongi, I'll share the boss title with you. And I'll be honored to be your boyfriend too."

Yoongi smiled, wide and happy, and then they were kissing again.


End file.
